dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Esper of Dusk/Tracklist
Soundtrack for EoD, because why the hell not! Themes *Main Theme: *Clair's Theme: Starlight Wings - Stickerbush Symphony remix. *Blade's Theme: *Sakura & Tsubaki's Theme: Flowers of the Four Tails - Originally Blackbird. *Scarlet's Theme: Reaper of the Red Moon - Originally Sound of Red Eye, Touhou Vocal remix. *Siena's Theme: Winter Bride - Originally Beloved Tomboyish Daughter, Touhou remix. *Ladon's Theme: *Agro's Theme: *Valerius' Theme: *Vemon's Theme: *Zane's Theme: Sniper of Darkness - Originally Dark Pit, from Kid Icarus Uprising. *Annabell's Theme: The Mistress of the Abyss - Originally Eclipse of the Moon, from Hyrule Warriors. *The Four Guardians' Theme: The Protectors - Originally - Giants' Theme, from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Location and Dungeon Battle *Normal Battle theme: Magi Bullet - Originally Armament Class.C, from Black★Rock Shooter The Game. *Arc 1 Boss Theme: Bouncing Boss Battle - form Kirby Triple Deluxe. *Arc 2 Boss Theme: *Arc 3 Boss Theme: *Arc 4 Boss Theme: *Serous Moment: Our Undying Spirit - Originally Meta Crystal, fan made Brawl remix. Esper Fights *Raiju's Theme: Howl of the Thunder - Originally Thunder Rolls, from Final Fantasy XIV. *Midgardsormr's Theme: Serpent of the Sands - Originally Weight of a Whisper, Weight of his Will, Weight of the World, *Heartless and Under the Weight, from Final Fantasy XIV. *Garuda's Theme: Fallen Angel - From Final Fantasy XIV. *Shiva's Theme Phase 1: Queen of Ice - Originally Footsteps in the Snow, from Final Fantasy XIV. *Shiva's Theme Phase 2: Oblivion - From Final Fantasy XIV. *Leviathan's Theme: Through the Maelstrom - From Final Fantasy XIV. *Ifrit's Theme: Lord of Flames - Originally Primal Judgement, from Final Fantasy XIV. *Yamata-no-Orochi Theme Phase 1: Season of Withering - Originally Yamata-No-Orochi's Extermination II, from Okami. *Yamata-no-Orochi Theme Phase 2: Season of Blooming - Originally Apollon, Touhou arrange. *Odin's Theme: Reaper's Coming - Originally The Corpse Hall, from Final Fantasy XIV. *Diabolos's Theme: Gravity of Fate - Originally Voidal Manifest, from Final Fantasy XIV *Valos's Theme Phase 1: The Fallen Meteor - Originally World Revolution (Remastered), from Chrono Trigger. *Valos's Theme Phase 2: Beast of Time - Originally Last Battle (Remastered), from Chrono Trigger. *???: *???: *???: *???: Character Fights *Scarlet vs Clair: Kessen - Originally The Decisive Battle (remix), from Final Fantasy VI. *Scarlet vs Clair 2: The Night of Eternity - Originally Flowering Night & Luna Dial. *Scaelet's Party vs Clair's Party: Blood Red Moon - From Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. *Zane First Fight: Black Wings - Originally Dark Pit's Theme, from Kid Icarus Uprising. *Zane Second Fight: Black Bullet- Originally Alien class.A MEFE - MZMA, from Black★Rock Shooter The Game. *Zane vs Clair: At the World's End - Originally World's End *Annabell First Fight: Rising the Hands of Abyss Originally Last Battle (Remix), from Final Fantasy. *Annabell Second Fight: The Mistress' Hatred - Originally Eclipse of the Moon (Guitar Version), from Hyrule Warriors. *Annabell vs Blade: Megalovania - From Undertale *Annabell Final Fight?: Esper of the End - Originally Final Battle, from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Events